yaoifandomcom-20200223-history
OVERFLOWING
OVERFLOWING is a one shot Yaoi manga series focused on the relationship between high school students Yuga and Ryosuke. Overview "Out of nowhere, Ryosuke Kamijo, the student council president, came and asked me, Yuga Asami, out. Whatever... I'll just see where this goes... Up till now, every guy I've been with just wanted to drink and sleep together. But this one's different... He's throwing me way off my game..." Characters Yuga Asami He would casually ditch class to have intercourse during high school, take naps in the medical room when the nurse was gone, until Ryosuke came along. He was extremely upbeat and cheerful saying that having fun is all that matters. Though he was deeply upset when a previous partner showed Ryosuke a photo of him naked after Yuga chose dating over casual intercourse and trembled that Ryosuke would hate him now. It is not the case and he continues dating Ryosuke, also feeling overflowing when they touch from love. Ryosuke Kamijo He is the student council president, top of the class and asked Yuga out right away. He answers Yuga that he just is into him and rejects the attached shame that would have come from seeing a photo of Yuga naked by snapping the phone when shown. Mistaken for being bored as they walk home together the reality is he is at first just serious in nature. He is unafraid of others such as when a previous partner of Yuga confronted him, instead snapping his phone and comforting Yuga when he was upset over this incident. He would not return home when ill not wanting to be a burden on his mother before being told to lighten up by Yuga. He appears happier continuing to go out with Yuga telling him he really likes him. Yuga’s partner This student took part in casual intercourse with Yuga. Feeling Yuga is leaving him and others hanging he says it’s touching Yuga does not want to disappoint Ryosuke. He intrudes on them kissing to show Ryosuke a naked photo of Rysuke on his phone, before having it smashed. Ryosuke’s parents Though unseen in a flashback, his mother is described as a good person but just got married to his father. When ill, Ryosuke would not head home as he did not want to be a burden to his mother. Synopsis Yuga would skip class for casual intercourse during high school, until the student council president Ryosuke asks him out. They begin dating, something new to Yuga as with everyone else they just went straight into drinking and sex. Laughing as a butterfly lands on Ryosuke, it is revealed he is not bored and in fact finds Yuga’s smile to be his favourite thing about him. Yuga sticks with dating Ryosuke over casual encounters and joins him after school. He asks if he can kiss Yuga before one of Yuga’s partners interrupts them and shows Ryosuke a naked photo of Yuga on his phone. Thinking he must hate him after this, instead Ryosuke seizes the phone and cracks the screen before simply stating for him to leave. Yuga is trembling, clutching his knees as he quivers. He reiterates that Ryosuke must hate and despise him after seeing that. Ryosuke assures him he does not, that he cares about Yuga and wouldn’t not despise him, though it did make him a little jealous. He says that Yuga is his twinkling star before kneeling down to hug him better. He remembers the day they met, in the nurses office, where he feels guys are drawn to Yuga not because they are looking for “an easy lay” but because he twinkles being upbeat in nature and is why he wants him. Feeling something in his chest Yuga performs fellatio on Ryosuke before proceeding to intercourse. Ryosuke and Yuga continue dating at school with the former saying he likes him and is overflowing with passion for him. Yuga knows how he feels, when they touch hands he can feels it overflowing, too and that it has to be love. OVERFLOWING Images OVERFLOWING 7.png OVERFLOWING 3.png OVERFLOWING 4.png Link to Wiki * the OVERFLOWING wiki! Drama Yaoi Series Category:School